The Death Of Sex
by BLN-LoliTA
Summary: Un besoin irrésistible, une passion débordante. Des corps en ébullitions, des révélations difficilement acceptables et facile a avaler ! L cherchera à comprendre, mais dans ses calcules l'amour n'a jamais été au rendez-vous. Alors, qui sera maître de ce terrain de chasse. Light ou L ? "ÉDUCATION SENTIMENTAL OU SIMPLEMENT HORMONALE ?" Résous donc cette énigme L.  [YAOI]


**The Death Of Sex**

Auteur : **BLN** & **Esaim** — Année **2008-2009**

Capacité : Anime/Manga « _**Death Note**_ »

Fiction Rated : **M** | LightxL et  MisaxL

Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens.**

Titre : **The Death Of Sex**

Origine : **Death Note**.

Genre : **Hot/Suspense/Drame.**

 **résumé :** _Un besoin irrésistible, une passion débordante. Light admettra cet « amour » indécent pour son ennemi et maintenant amant de toujours ! Est-ce que ces sentiments sont sincères ?... L tombera sous le charme de Light. Leur relation se développera dans un sens étonnant, L parviendra t-il à faire tomber son amant ? Misa admettra qu'elle a perdu, et enfin de compte cet amour peut devenir sincère. L cherchera à comprendre, et découvrira bien trop tard la réponse à sa question..._ _ **«**_ **L'aime t-il ?** _ **»**_

 **OS terminé**. Avertissement !/ Cette histoire contient beaucoup de scènes sexuelles explicites. Malgré son ancienneté et toutes les choses que j'aimerais modifier ; je le poste quand même. Je ne retoucherais pas à ce OS, je pense qu'il est parfait pour marquer cette l"époque de son acheminement. En relisant je me dis que c'est loin d'être parfait, mais bon ! Je le laisse quand même, c'était ma fierté quand j'étais au collège. Et un bon entrainement d'écriture pour le lmon/yaoi et compagnie. Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

\- Je te veux L tout de suite et maintenant.  
\- ... Light ?  
\- Oui ?!, dit d'une voix très aguicheuse.  
\- Mais.. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Sois plus clair.  
\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, je sais que tu en meurs.. d'envie toi aussi.  
L ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps ses sentiments et son envie affolante de lui sauter dessus pour libérer enfin ses pulsions qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir et il préféra ne rien dire il ne voulait pas répondre à une question aussi intime mais ne voulait pas non plus paraître faible et se força à répondre  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ... Kira ?  
\- arrête je sais que dès que tu as compris.. qui j'étais, tu fantasmais sur moi..sur mon esprit qui pouvait rivaliser avec le tien, et sur mon corps.. cède à cette passion, à cette envie.. , dit avec une voix pleine d'envie et mielleuse  
\- .. Light ou plutôt Kira, je me doutais bien que tu avais compris mes sentiments envers toi, je dois bien avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à les cacher ça n'a pas du être bien compliqué pour toi de le comprendre.. mais en revanche je ne peux assoiffer tes désirs envers moi et les miens par la même occasion. Pourquoi? toi même tu le sais pas besoin de me poser la question...  
\- L ces histoires.. De « qui qui » gagnera ou « qui qui » perdra.. ne sont importantes pour l'instant car on connait tous deux le début.. il nous reste à découvrir la fin, mais pendant le laps de temps entre ces deux apogées.. On ne peut que : *commence à laisser aller sa langue dans le cou de L, et lui murmure en arrivant à l'oreille * s'amuser… , regard plein d'envie.

L se laissa faire il le savait, il en avait autant envie que Light mais il ne devait pas le faire ce n'était pas convenable, il était troublé par la façon dont Kira progressait ..., si tu la connais la fin ça ne peut que finir mal cette histoire là comme celle que tu veux construire entre nous... Il se doutait qu'il allait encore se servir de lui et d'une de ses ruses. Il devait résister à la tentation .Light continuait avec sa langue, il alla de son oreille à son cou, L pouvait sentir son souffle. Light lui mordillait à quelques moments sa nuque où il y laissa une ou deux marques, il savait que L ne résisterait pas très longtemps à cette allure là, il recommençait son action mais pendant ce temps il l'entraînait contre un mur, il était très excité sur ce moment où il laissait place à son coté bestial, depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, mais il n'attendait qu'une seule chose :: que L.. laisse place à son fantasme le plus fou qu'il imaginait faire avec lui. L se laissait faire, éprouvant un réel plaisir qu'il s'obligea de nouveau à contenir mais celui-ci était plus puissant que le précédent ... Il avait envie de lui faire des tas de choses que même L n'imaginerait pas! Il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable dans ce domaine là aussi. Kira le voulait et qu'il allait tenter de tout faire pour l'avoir. Il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser et même d'aller encore plus loin ... Il se devait en tant qu'honneur envers lui même de repousser ces désirs sexuels tant qu'il le pouvait, il posa ses mains contre son torse et tenta de le repousser gentiment... il acquiesçait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait contre ses volontés :  
\- Et Misa dans tout ça ?  
\- Misa ? tu n'es pas sérieux ? Il arque un sourcil.  
Light lui murmurant tout en aventurant ses mains sous les habits de son amant pour jouer sur son torse avec des caresses.  
\- Je ne veux que toi ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !  
Il savait très bien que Kira n'aimait pas Misa, que tout ça n'était que de l'amour artificiel. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir il venait de se faire piéger par Kira ! Il sentait les mains baladeuses de son ennemi le parcourir ce qui lui provoqua d'agréables frissons, il en voulait beaucoup plus, il ne devait pas le montrer même si soudainement il sentit l'excitation de son "bien aimé" et L commença à reprendre son sang froid et dans un geste purement hormonal s'empara des lèvres de Light lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure et commença à jouer avec sa langue Light lui étant satisfait que L se prenne au jeu approfondit encore plus le baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement quand il n'eurent plus d'air et durent se séparer avec peine, reprenant péniblement leur respiration en haletant. Light était déjà très satisfait par ce que L venait de faire, mais il lui en fallait plus !  
Alors il fit glisser L de manière à ce qu'il soit adossé au mur mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant ses caresses, ses effleurements très sensuels qui, il le savait, faisaient beaucoup d'effet à son camarade de jeu, lorsqu'il fut arrivé avec sa bouche sous son menton il y déposa des baisers qui firent frémir L et tout en s'avançant lentement, de plus en plus près, de sa bouche il s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure et l'embrassa avec fougue mais néanmoins beaucoup de douceur et de sensualité... L éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à ce que lui faisait ressentir son compagnon qu'il en laissait échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. Il se laissa faire par Light mais ne voulant pas se laisser totalement dominer par lui, il prit le dessus et se colla entièrement à lui. Il ressentait la chaleur de son torse musclé et le parcourut de ses mains, ensuite il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kira avec fureur et passion puis il descendit pour l'embrasser dans le cou en laissant quelques suçons pour prouver son passage par ici.  
Light fut surpris par ce brusque retour des choses mais il en fut tout en plus excité, il baladait toujours ses doigts gelés sous son pull, mais agacé par celui-ci décida de le lui ôter alors il le fixa avec un regard qui en disait beaucoup et d'un geste brusque il lui arracha son habit avec les dents. L quant à lui resta surpris devant une telle sauvagerie de la part de son amant, L se débarrassa définitivement de la pauvre chemise de Kira qui fut balancée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il décida de s'attaquer avec passion au pantalon de celui-ci ? laissant glisser ses mains sur sa fermeture éclaire tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il descendit pour pouvoir embrasser son torse bien bâti. Light sentait son souffle devenir chaud et son pouls s'accélérer, enfin L laissa place à toute imagination qu'il possédait, il se laissait toujours faire en l'embrassant langoureusement pour sentir à quel point il était doué... Ce n'est que quand son amant arriva à son pantalon qu'il poussa un léger cri d'impatience et de plaisir, ces préliminaires duraient trop longtemps à son goût, mais il avait attendu tellement longtemps que attendre quelques minutes de plus.. surtout si c'était avec autant de passion, de chaleur et d'envie. Il sentait la tension augmenter dès qu'il faisait un geste plus sensuel que le précédent qui excitait un petit peu plus à chaque fois Kira. Il fit lentement glisser le pantalon de Light le long de ses jambes, il savait ce que celui-ci voulait et le plus rapidement possible alors pour l'embêter il prit tout son temps...

-Tu es trop impatient Light !  
\- Hum.. possible mais il n'y a pas que moi.. je me trompe ?

À la fin de ces mots il renversa L de manière à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui, il n'était plus qu'en caleçon. Mais à L, lui, restait son pantalon alors il arrêta de l'embrasser et descendit le long de ses abdos pour arriver à la fermeture où il y déposa des baisers plus sensuels les uns que les autres, puis il fit descendre rapidement le pantalon de L mais avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller de cette léthargie passionnelle. À présent ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en boxer. La température montait drôlement vite entre eux et ce qui allait se produire était une des choses à laquelle le monde entier ne se serait jamais douté, Kira et L amants !  
Kira le dominait pour l'instant il savait bien que c'était lui qui se débarrasserait le premier de ce qui lui restait de tissu. L savait ce que Light attendait de lui et tout ceci était bel et bien réciproque. Light était très excité, il avait dans les yeux une envie, une montée d'adrénaline des plus débordantes, il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de L pour l'embrasser sauvagement, avec ses mains qui descendaient de plus en plus, doucement, le caressant, le faisant frémir, ce ne fut qu'arrivé à ses fesses qu'il palpa avec beaucoup d'attention, qu'il décida d'ôter le caleçon de son compagnon, car même si c'est lui qui faisait des gourmandises à L c'est lui qui s'impatientait le plus, alors d'un geste il lui arracha son dernier bout de tissu .  
L se retrouva entièrement nu devant Kira. Son cinéma avait de libitum, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il lui faisait part du sésame qu'il ne donnait à personne . Leur désir allait prendre le dessus sur leur dure réalité... Tout oublier pendant quelques heures, oublier qui ils sont réellement. La sauvagerie de Light rendait tout ça bien excitant. Il passa à son tour ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'au bas.. il descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à toucher les sous-vêtements de Kira. Tout de dos il lui arracha à son tour. Les voici à présent dans leur plus grand fantasme qui allait enfin aboutir. Ces derniers temps ils ne se préoccupaient guère d'autre chose que de leur but principal qui était des plus sérieux .Peu importe tout ceci ! L passa sa main, frôlant le visage de Kira et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes en passant sa langue dans sa bouche la faisant jouer assurément avec celle de sont amant qui contrôlait à la perfection son rôle. Ce baiser fut plein de sous-entendus et ça Kira l'avait ressenti dans la passion qu'il donnait à le faire. Ils assuraient vraiment dans tous les domaines ! Les deux ennemis devenus amants se retrouvaient nus l'un contre l'autre, Light s'était aperçu de l'assurance qu'avait prit L et c'est là qu'il décida de pimenter les choses, toujours à califourchon il s'avança et s'accroupit de plus en plus, de manière à ce que son souffle, à ce que leurs souffles ne fassent plus qu'un et il se mit entre ses jambes, il descendit ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses de son compagnon ce qui fit frissonner L.

\- Que ? Light .. mais...  
\- Hum ?

Light était un peu « étonné » mais il se colla au corps de L et remonta en se frottant à lui de manière à ce qu'il entende ses mots, de manière à ce qu'il eut encore plus envie...

\- Ce que tu veux.. je ferai.. tout ! ce que tu désires.  
\- Pas la peine, je sais très bien que tu veux que ce soit moi qui fasse ce que tu veux ... je te connais Light ...  
-Tu me « connais » ? vraiment .. alors tu sais ce que je veux ! LÀ ! tout de suite et maintenant ! depuis le temps que ce désir est en moi il ne peut s'arrêter qu'une fois assouvi et ne se raviver qu'à ta vue.  
\- Light ... tu es fou ! tu me prends pour ton esclave sexuel ou bien... ?, demanda t-il toujours calmement en ne le quittant pas du regard.  
\- Hein ?! ... Bien sur que Oui. Il ne peut n'y avoir autre relation entre nous que la haine et la perversité. L'amusement voila.. ce qu'il y a entre nous.. entre le début et la fin rien n'a d'importance à part le plaisir..

dit-il en l'embrassant sauvagement avant de lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer Light en avait plus que marre de ses dialogues inutiles qui ralentissaient leur passion alors quand il mit fin à son baiser, il descendit le long de son cou et arrivé en son creux avança sur son ventre puis ce ne fut que là qu'il le prit en main et aventura le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche, et le lécha puis fit quelques va-et-vient. L éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait subir et poussa quelques gémissements assez forts, il sentait la sueur couler de son front et sa peau se tirer. Cela lui faisait une sensation chaude et des plus plaisantes.

\- han .. Light hmm !

Light était très satisfait par ce que venait de dire L, mais il en avait marre d'être celui qui produisait le plaisir et non celui qui en ressentait alors d'un geste il bascula L et lui glissa dans l'oreille « on inverse » sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre L était agenouillé. L avait très bien compris qu'il n'avait d'autre choix. Light l'y obligeait . Il était déjà près de son « engin » il n'avait qu'à se pencher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt sans réfléchir. Ça lui déplaisait de recevoir des ordres surtout de sa part mais il comptait bien se venger. Il « le » mit dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer assurément sans laisser aucun trouble dans ce qu'il faisait . Light ressentait enfin du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir il jubilait c'était déjà bien mais comme toujours, il lui en fallait plus, encore plus!

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ... sache que ce sera la première et dernière fois que je ferais ce que tu voudras.

Soudainement L fit basculer Kira qui se fit mal au dos dans ce mouvement si inattendu et une telle initiative de sa part. Il commença à faire quelques mouvements de bassins de plus en plus rapides remarquant que son ennemi-amant appréciait fortement les va-et-vient de celui-ci . Il venait à plein fouet de ressentir les désirs sexuels de l'autre . L commença à mordiller l'oreille de Kira qui laissa échapper quelques gémissements . L en pleine extase prit la peine de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avant de passer aux choses sérieuses .

\- Mais je ne veux pas être soumis par toi, la règle est simple, avait t-il-dit entre quelques halètements.

Light était trop pris dans ses actes qu'il ne répondit rien aux propos de L, il respirait très vite et son pouls s'accélérait, mais L n'avait pas encore asséché la soif sexuelle de Light. Alors L voyant que son amant n'était pas à la jubilation alla de plus en plus vite ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir et à la fois de douleur à Light. Light lui avait un peu mal mais ce n'était rien face au plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment alors il prit L par le cou de manière à ce qu'ils soient plus collés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà . Leurs deux corps de sueur et d'acharnement ne faisaient plus qu'un à chaque aller et venu de L. Les deux corps ne faisaient qu'un geste... Haletant tous les deux, Light approcha la tête de L de la sienne d'une main avec une telle violence qu'il l'égorgea presque puis il s'empara de sa bouche pour jouer avec sa langue. Light en demandait de plus en plus! Il irait même jusqu'à l'impossible tel qu'il le connaissait. Il suivait à la perfection chacun de ses gestes qui étaient vraiment très vifs ! L était un peu épuisé mais avait envie de continuer encore très longtemps à ce rythme là voir même que light en redemande davantage. L passa sa main derrière sa nuque en frôlant à une vitesse ahurissante ses cheveux. Manquant presque d'air à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils laissaient un filet de bave tomber... mélangé à leur sueur . Les deux génies du monde ne faisaient qu'un ce qui les rendait invincibles. Light sentait le plaisir descendu entre ses cuisses alors il renversa L de façon à ce qu'il soit au dessus mais il sentit une douleur vive où L était auparavant ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'écarter les jambes de son compagnon avec énormément de fougue et d'impatience, il le pénétra laissant entendre ce coup-ci le cri de L, Light riait en son fort intérieur L lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir mais son entrejambe le démangeait sérieusement. Light fit des va-et-vient et comme précédemment leurs mouvements ne fîrent plus qu'un et à sa grande réjouissance L criait son nom.  
C'est là qu'il sut qu'il lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir mais lui aussi son désir était épanoui il se vidait dans L et il adorait ça . À mesure où il se vidait dans L, ils montaient de plus en plus haut au 7ème ciel .L sentait ce qu'éprouvait Kira en étant en dessous au point que ça faisait mal mais le plaisir était plus intense. Il fit plusieurs suçons de nouveau dans son cou le lui mordillant avec rage au point qu'il saigna. Kira ressentit la douleur qui le fit palpiter, il ne se sentit plus et commença à remuer avec plus de vigueur ! Il lui lécha sauvagement la joue ce qui fit frémir pleinement Kira qui ne put s'empêcher de prononcer à son tour le prénom de son compagnon de jeu.

\- Humm...

Light était des plus contents de voir que L appréciait ses va-et-vient mais la fatigue le prit soudain et il commença à caler . Kira ne se stoppa pas dans ses grands élans et prit un air interrogatif, il pensait que celui-ci lui demanderait d'arrêter et qu'il voulait dormir. Soudain, il se redressa tout en restant collé à L et lécha le sang qui coulait le long de son cou puis avec son air sadique il le lança à L qui lui suça le cou avec rage, Kira gémit de douleur, il aimait ça, ça lui faisait perdre la raison tout ce désir. Quand Kira en eu marre de boire son sang il s'arrêta enchaînant avec un french kiss baveux que L ne refusa en aucun cas l'invitation. Que L soit fatigué ne le préoccupait même pas, lui, il en voulait davantage, L continuait sous la demande ardente de « son » Kira. Il se sentait perdre du terrain de plus en plus quand il le ralentit à son tour.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! Tu vas continuer !  
\- tout seul ? c'est de la folie Light !  
-Fais le !  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je tout faire seul?  
\- Parce que je te le dis !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Ne discute pas mes ordres ! c'est comme ça un point c'est tout !, dit-il énervé, et fermement.

Light était très fatigué il suait énormément mais ce n'était rien face à ce plaisir si particulier, si délicieux? Et c'est dans sa démence qu'il ordonna à L de continuer seul, donc d'un dernier coup de bassin il se vida pour la dernière fois de la soirée, et il se retira. L prit les choses en main tant au sens propre que figuré, les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il restait sur le corps « céleste » de Kira disparurent sous la langue de L qui y prit un malin plaisir, Kira quant à lui jouissait de ce que lui faisait subir son compagnon mais ce n'est que quand L descendit plus loin qu'il arracha un cri. L jouait tellement bien avec le désir de son amant qu'il afficha un sourire enthousiaste quand celui-ci éjacula, et avec des yeux pétillants il avala ce liquide, il le trouva tellement délicieux qu'il s'en lécha les babines. Après avoir fini son œuvre il remonta vers les lèvres de son « amoureux » et s'en empara avant de tomber dans un profond et lourd sommeil . Sans s'en rendre compte les deux amants venaient de s'endormir l'un sur l'autre épuisés par tant d'action dans cette nuit si mouvementée .Ils avaient fait tellement de bruit cette nuit là qu'on pouvait se demander si les autres ne les avaient pas entendus . Heureusement que les murs de la chambre de L étaient insonorisés !

L'aube s'éveilla sur leurs visages. L avait la lumière du soleil dans les yeux ce qui l'obligea à se réveiller, alors il commença à s'éveiller, tourna la tête sur le côté, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et avec une tendresse inconsidérée il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pimentées de Light, ce qui réveilla celui-ci. Light vit dès l'éveil, le visage de son amant, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux il en avait l'eau à la bouche mais il se retint. L regardait son bien aimé en se remémorant la nuit qu'ils avaient passés , il en avait presque honte ! Franchement avoir une relation avec le pire assassin du monde était la pire erreur commise . Il remarqua très vite que l'appétit de le dévorer de nouveau revenait en Light ... Il trouvait tout de même en avoir eu assez comme ça pour l'instant !

\- Light .. je pense qu'à cette heure-ci tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi. Disait t-il tout en se rhabillant.

Light était toujours dans le lit, il se mit sur le côté en regardant L, le sourire aux lèvres et amusé par la honte aveuglante qu'éprouvait L.

\- Ahh ? Et pourquoi.. n'était-ce pas assez bien hier ?  
\- .Ça n'a rien à voir. Light. Mais je dois continuer à trouver des preuves pour enfin t'arrêter. Disait-il en prenant sa fameuse tonalité monotone.  
\- Hum.. Mais ne crois pas trop rêver car pour trouver des preuves.  
\- Tu sais que ça s'appelle du chantage ce que tu me dis là ? Et jamais je ne me plierai à cette façon de procéder.

Pour unique réponse Light afficha un sourire sarcastique et très amusé. L sentit une impression comme quoi il lui forcerait un peu même voir beaucoup la main pour qu'il se plie à ce chantage des plus malsains, ce qui excitait beaucoup Light . L n'étant pas du même avis, ne comptait pas se laisser abuser de la sorte par cet assassin qui se prenait pour le roi du monde.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant.

Light se leva délicatement, et très doucement du lit, pour passer juste devant L, en le frôlant comme pour lui lancer un défi. Puis après avoir récupéré ses habits qui gisaient sur le sol, il s'en alla, en laissant un dernier baiser piquant sur les lèvres de L. L soupira quand il fut enfin parti . Cette histoire le tourmentait beaucoup et ses sentiments ne devaient pas intervenir dans cette histoire, il le savait mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber amoureux de Light . Pour que ça n'arrive pas il devait à tout prix arrêter Light et le plus vite possible! Et que personne ne sache la relation qu'il a eu avec celui-ci il y a quelques heures. Light était satisfait par la nuit qu'il venait de passer et aussi par le trouble qu'il venait de semer dans l'esprit de son ennemi mais néanmoins amant. Mais pour que la torture soit à son apogée, il se tairait.. du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en tire un quelconque profit..  
L se dit que Light avait sûrement compris qu'il ne voulait que cette nuit soit réveillée au grand jour, mais il imaginait bien que lui non plus ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. Mais connaissant Light il trouvera une façon de se servir de ce fait sans qu'il n'y court le moindre danger. C'était donc à lui d'élaborer un plan de rescousse plus vite que Light. Dans les couloirs de l'immeuble Light réfléchissait. « L croit que je me plierai à ses volontés de garder ce secret, mais je compte bien en tirer profit, surtout si c'est une honte pour lui, avoir couché avec le plus grand assassin de l'histoire et avoir pris son pied, alors que normalement il doit les envoyer en prison.. ah L.. tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.. »  
Les commissaires arrivèrent, et l'enquête reprit son cours. Matsuda et les autres attendaient les trois jeunes gens qui se faisaient remarquer par leur long retard injustifié, Misa arriva la première avec pour excuse qu'elle ne retrouvait plus son maquillage, néanmoins nos deux génies n'étaient toujours pas là et ils se faisaient attendre.  
Light sortit de sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle principale il rencontra L qui l'attendait adossé contre le mur. Et c'est avec une légère incompréhension et un léger amusement qu'il se rapprocha de lui.

\- Alors on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? dit-il avec ironie.  
\- Détrompe toi, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, jamais je ne me soumettrai à toi Kira.  
\- Du calme, mon petit surnom n'est pas à dire à tout le monde, de plus c'est ce que tu disais la première fois, et tu n'as pas trouvé ça mauvais, bien au contraire.. dit-il en se rapprochant de lui un sourire malsain aux lèvres.  
\- De toute façon bientôt tout le monde saura qui tu es vraiment... ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Et personne ne sera au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous .  
\- Même en prison rien ne m'empêchera de parler, et.. je crois que-  
\- Ça ne t'apportera rien de parler... Et que crois tu.. Light ?  
\- C'est sur personne ne me croira, enfin.. Une.. et elle te sera fatale.

À la fin de cette phrase qui semait encore le doute dans l'esprit de son rival, il partit rejoindre les autres satisfait. L ne tarda pas à en faire autant alors que les autres demandaient la cause de leur retard. ils ne répondirent rien qui puisse être quelque chose comme quoi ils étaient ensemble toute la nuit mais plutôt qu'ils parlaient de l'affaire Kira. Que c'était important et qu'ils leur en feraient part plus tard . Assis sur sa chaise, à manger des gâteaux, il réfléchissait ce que pouvait bien être le plan de Light. L.

 _« Kira a donc un complice.. Qui posséderait le même pouvoir que lui, et quand celui-ci sera arrêté son complice me tuera et si je meurs alors que Light est en prison (sachant que le Death note ne sera pas en sa possession), il sera relâché concluant que ce n'est pas lui Kira. Puis, ils considéreront tous que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.. Light tu es vraiment très intelligent mais je ne comptais pas sur le faite que tu finisses en prison.. ce n'est pas le châtiment que tu mérites. »_

\- Light ? pourrais-je te parler en privé quand tu auras fini ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

Light le regarda du coin de l'œil, sans rien répondre, il continua de parler à Misa du moins.. de l'écouter, et voyant que L s'impatientait, il fit un dernier baiser furtif à la belle, histoire de jouer avec L qui regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention et rejoignit son adversaire. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle en silence puis L le mit en garde pour ne pas que sa vie soit encore plus en danger et sans aucun élément protecteur, sous le regard quelque peu interrogateur de certains.

\- Light aurais-tu en ta possession plusieurs Death note?  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais qui je suis que je vais te donner des preuves aussi facilement.. Pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une piste, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.  
\- Et tu crois franchement que je vais me plier à tes caprices? Je sais ce que tu comptes faire du moins je m'en doute. Il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois que tu n'arriveras pas à faire ce que tu veux de moi ?  
\- Oh mais j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas la moindre piste et que tu veux à tout prix gagner, tu seras bien obligé un jour ou l'autre, alors..  
\- ... mais imaginons que malencontreusement tu devais mourir? ce serait dommage pour toi.  
\- Je mourrai, et toi.. tu ne pourras justifier cet acte sans les preuves que je t'ai apporté et malencontreusement.. tu mourras aussitôt après ..  
\- Je te trouve bien sur de toi, ça ne me laisse pas d'autre choix.. Ça me force à utiliser une méthode que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement et je pense que quand vous en ressentirez les conséquences le moment venu, Misa et toi allez avoir du mal à le digérer...  
\- Je suis bien sur de moi.. Et tu vas utiliser des méthodes que tu juges inqualifiables, je crois déteindre sur toi ..  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir c'est juste que je dois employer les même méthodes pour avoir une chance de gagner.  
\- c'est de plus en plus attrayant... Mais tu devrais savoir que je suis le plus doué à ce jeu là, et que ton plan haut compliqué et ingénieux ne pourra surpasser le mien.  
\- comme je te le dis si bien et oh combien de fois que tu es trop sur de toi et que c'est ça qui causera ta perte.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra, qui prend les paris ?  
-Moi, dit-il calmement.  
\- Mais à part ça ? C'est moi qui suis trop sur de mes capacités..  
\- bien sur! Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde et tu te prends pour un dieu alors qu'en faite ... sans ton Death note tu n'es rien ..

Light était piqué au vif mais il garda son sang froid car il savait que s'il gardait son calme en lui répondant, il l'énerverait encore plus.

\- Oui.. Je ne suis rien sans mon Death note.. Mais tout le monde n'est que poussière sans un tel cahier. Et de nous deux, ce n'est pas celui qui innovera qui gagnera, mais celui qui possède ce cahier très convoité.  
\- Je suis désolé pour toi Light mais ce cahier conduira à ta perte plus qu'autre chose, tu te crois supérieur à tout grâce ou plutôt à cause d'un vulgaire cahier qui ne vient pas de notre monde et qui ne t'appartient pas véritablement ! Mais au dieu de la mort.  
\- Mais j'ai toujours eu un esprit supérieur, ce cahier n'a été que le déclic de ma vie nouvelle, de la nouvelle ère de ce monde... Tes menaces n'indiffèrent en rien mes plans, tu n'es qu'une péripétie et rien de plus..  
L eut un petit rire qu'il étouffa aussitôt et répondit d'un ton des plus calmes : Si tu le dis de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de discuter de ça avec toi !  
\- Bien, dit-il en s'en allant. Mais arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et répliqua sur un air de défi : J'espère encore bien m'amuser, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et déguerpit.

L savait bien qu'il devait mettre ses méthodes mal placées à exécution. Il rentra dans la grande pièce où il les retrouva tous, alors que tout le monde continuait à chercher qui pouvait bien être Kira, lui prêtant plus attention au gâteau qu'il mangeait qu'à autre chose, et au moment où Light fut parti il s'adressa à Misa .

\- Misa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ça te dirait de venir acheter des gâteaux avec moi ? Il n'y en a plus..  
\- Hein ?! euh.. si tu veux..

Dans un calme morbide et lourd ils descendirent de l'immeuble et allèrent dans la rue pour chercher des confiseries, quand Misa échappa à L, elle accourut vers une vitrine pleine de bonnes choses et elle s'en lécha les babines, L la regarda faire et s'approcha d'elle. Il était collé à son dos et il lui suggéra en murmurant dans son cou si elle voulait entrer de manière à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle accepta et fit un baiser doux et furtif sur sa joue avant de rentrer dans la boutique. L resta muet à son enthousiasme et bouche-bée à son baiser sucré. Ils étaient tout les deux assis, leurs commandes devant eux, quand L brisa le silence.

\- Misa tu sais que je suis très attentivement ta carrière et de plus, je suis très heureux de pouvoir travailler avec toi surtout que tu ajoutes un trait de beauté dans cette affaire, surtout aujourd'hui.  
-Ah..euh merci. Mais c'est toi qui dirige toute l'enquête, alors moi.. je n'ai pas grande importance.  
\- Ne dis pas ça , pour nous enfin pour les autres je ne sais pas mais en tout cas pour moi te savoir avec nous et ressentir ta bonne humeur détend un peu cette atmosphère si lourde, et puis une présence féminine parmi nous est des plus agréables.  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Bien sur, il leva sa main, lui frôla la joue et prit un regard des plus doux avant de poursuivre, dis- moi Misa ... comment se fait t-il que tes joues rosissent ?  
Misa était plongée dans son regard, elle était sans voix, mais elle détourna la tête et répondit d'une petite voix douce et les yeux pétillants :: c'est tout ce que tu viens de dire..  
\- Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas du ? Je ne faisais que dire ce que je pensais c'est tout, disait t-il en penchant la tête du côté où elle venait de tourner la sienne comme pour l'obliger à le regarder de nouveau.  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça, ça me fait très plaisir au contraire, dit-elle avec un sourire et les yeux brillants. Mais c'est que..  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Misa? Quel que chose te tracasse ?  
-euh.. je.. c'est que.., dit-elle en fondant en larmes.  
\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
Misa fondant en larmes lui répondit :

\- Tu es tellement.. sincère.. Light ne m'a pas dit de telles choses depuis longtemps je commence à désespérer.. Il a peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui sait ? Quelqu'un de plus intelligent, plus gentil.. je ne suis pas complètement aveugle..  
\- C'est possible peut-être que Light n'est pas celui qu'il te faut .. qui sait ? Ou bien si ça se trouve il est vraiment amoureux de toi mais a du mal à exprimer sincèrement ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas vraiment que te répondre par rapport à ça , si ça devait être le cas ne te laisse pas démoraliser à cause de lui. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'une aussi jolie femme que toi doive déprimer pour une simple amourette. Fais seulement attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas dangereux pour toi.

L passa sa main délicatement sur sa joue en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche tout en la gardant contre lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur mélangée à son parfum. Il en profita pour passer ensuite sa main dans ses longs cheveux dorés puis la regarda avec tendresse pour qu'elle se sente mieux . Misa le regarda longuement avec attention puis elle lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie suivi de L qu'elle tenait par la main pour l'obliger à la suivre, et dans un sourire d'enfant espiègle elle le remercia.

\- Ça va mieux Misa ? lui demanda t-il en faisant mine de s'inquiéter.  
\- Euh.. oui oui, dit-elle d'un grand sourire. Tu as fait en sorte que je me sente un peu mieux.  
\- Tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant ou bien as-tu autre chose à faire en ville ? demanda t-il en lui enlevant une feuille qui s'était posée sur ses cheveux.  
\- Oui, je veux bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop idiote à pleurer comme ça..  
-Mais non ne t'en fais pas ça arrive à n'importe qui de se laisser aller.. Alors Mlle où voulez-vous vous rendre ?  
\- Hm, je veux bien rentrer mais avant je voudrais bien aller chercher quelque chose, dit-elle en relevant la tête souriante.

Misa et L se dirigèrent main dans la main en direction du centre commercial le plus proche et ils parcoururent les rayons sans se lâcher. On aurait pu croire que c'était un couple enfin c'est ce que pensaient certaines personnes en les voyant . Il s'arrêtèrent devant différents rayons à chaque fois où Misa en chantonnant joyeusement prenait ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire plaisir à L pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, elle lui en était vraiment très reconnaissante, ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait véritablement émue ce que L n'eut aucun mal à remarquer, pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu. Quand Misa eut fini de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin elle passa à la caisse toujours avec L qui regardait comment Misa se débrouillait, lui ne faisait rien de particulier à part la suivre. L rangea les courses dans un sac en plastique et Misa paya puis il rentrèrent de nouveau main dans la main. Sans parler de sujets très précis, ils passaient juste du bon temps ensemble. Mais dès qu'ils rentrèrent Misa savait qu'il la laisserait seule un long moment pour trouver Kira, ce qui atténua son sourire, L le remarqua et lui sourit à son tour (la première fois) pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là. Puis ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, pour arriver à la salle principale où L s'excusa pour la fin de la journée prétextant qu'il voulait rester seul pour réfléchir. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre où Misa avait pris possession du comptoir du bar pour lui préparer un dessert comme il les aimait, L la regardait avec attention assis sur le canapé. Quand elle eut fini avec les ingrédients elle les lui apporta en le rejoignant.

\- Merci beaucoup Misa, puis il commença à dévorer son dessert puis enchaîna en lui souriant, c'est très bon !  
Misa : Merci, mais attends.. elle sortit un mouchoir et essuya la joue de L. Tu t'en es mis partout, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Ah bon? dit t-il surpris remarquant que leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis il passa soudainement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement et poursuivit : Ta peau est si douce...  
Misa retira sa main et se dégagea de lui voyant qu'elle était assez proche de son visage :: ah euh.. ben merci... euh..  
\- Dis ...est-ce que je peux goûter ? demanda t-il pour lentement se rapprocher un peu plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
-Hein.. euh.. goûter quoi? dit-elle en rougissant.  
\- À ça..

Soudainement il colla ses lèvres aux siennes pouvant enfin y goûter. Misa sous le coup de la surprise tomba en arrière sur le canapé, L l'accompagna dans sa chute tout en continuant de jouer avec ses lèvres délicieuses, Misa quant à elle ne réagit en rien à ce brusque retour des choses, elle restait sonnée par le coup de la surprise. Puis ce n'est que quand L accentua le baiser, qu'elle se réveilla de cette transe, mais à sa grande surprise elle ne le repoussa pas, elle était comme enivrée par la façon dont il l'embrassait. L remarqua aussitôt que Misa appréciait vraiment ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il joua un long moment avec sa langue et stoppa ce baiser quand ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur respiration. Ensuite il passa une main sur son visage avec tendresse. Puis prit un bout de gâteau et le mit dans sa bouche. Étonnée par ce que L venait de faire elle croqua le bout qui était dehors de sa bouche, l'interrogeant du regard . Puis dans un souffle des plus sensuels il lui répondit d'un : « ça donne une touche de sucré » et l'embrassa de nouveau. Misa sourit par l'espièglerie dont L faisait preuve. Mais pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient elle mit une de ses mains derrière son dos pendant que l'autre caressait ses cheveux, une fois dans ses bras elle le rapprocha d'elle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le serrer contre son cœur si lourd, mais si apaisé depuis qu'il avait pris possession de ses lèvres. L avait cette fois-ci dans ses bras la douceur de Misa incomparable à l'autre jour où il avait eu Light. C'était totalement différent, c'était déjà beaucoup plus doux et la sensation n'était pas le moindre du monde la même. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et il embrassa ses lèvres plusieurs fois de suite avec tendresse et douceur. Ses lèvres si agréables à embrasser . Misa restait à l'embrasser elle aurait pu rester des heures et des heures dans cet état, L était tellement différent de Light, il était doux, gentil, tendre, attentif, et il embrassait à merveille, comparé à Light il n'y avait pas photo. À cet instant elle voulût lui chuchoter un léger et tendre : « Je t'aime » mais la culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur elle était quand même entrain de tromper l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle se dit que si cela pouvait apaiser ses blessures.. L était des mieux ici dans sa chambre sachant que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Ils s'embrassaient passionnément de plus en plus follement. Leurs salives ne cessaient de se mélanger, ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt de Misa, tout en passant le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, qu'il trouvait si douce. Misa frissonna au contact des mains de L, il était si doux et si prévenant, elle le trouvait mignon. Voulait t-il accentuer les choses?! Bien.. Mais elle aussi les pimentera…

L passa ses mains de plus en plus haut et soudainement l'embrassa dans le cou lui laissant de nombreux baisers. Misa sentait son souffle lui caresser sa nuque, alors de sa bouche elle balada ses lèvres sur son torse monta, monta, jusqu'à son cou où elle déposa quelques suçons pendant qu'elle lui laissait ses traces d'amour, elle descendit ses mains sous son pull, jouant et effleurant ses abdos et ses pectoraux, très sensuellement ce qui fit vibrer de plaisir L, voyant ceci elle décida de continuer, mais avec plus de sensualité, alors dans un degré de fougue elle joua avec ses hanches de manière à les faire jouer avec celles de L. Remarquant que Misa passa à son tour aux choses sérieuses, Il appréciait particulièrement ce qu'elle lui faisait et il en profita pour se coller encore plus à son corps. Il décida de se débarrasser de son T-shirt qui l'empêchait de bien la tripoter et qui l'agaçait spécialement et c'est en un seul geste qu'il le lui enleva. Misa fut surprise par un désir aussi fort alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le toucher intensément . L parcourant de nouveau son corps avec ses doigts délicatement et lentement de façon à ce qu'elle en ressente les sensations plus fortement.

Misa se retrouvait en petite tenue devant L ce qui fit virer ses joues au rose, mais ce qui ne la détourna pas pour autant des lèvres et du corps de L, de sa main droite elle lui arracha les cheveux sans trop lui faire mal, de sa main gauche elle s'aventura vers son pantalon tout en mimant l'acte avec tout son corps pour rendre encore plus fou de désir son compagnon, et tout en jouant avec ses actions elle descendit avec panache la braguette du pantalon, et lui ôta celui-ci avec une attente non décimée. Pour exciter un peu plus les choses car il trouvait tout de même ça un peu lent à son goût. Alors il la fit basculer sur le côté et changeant radicalement de comportement envers elle pour rendre ça beaucoup plus distrayant ! Il l'embrassa follement tout en passant sa main en caressant son visage. Misa étonnée par les mouvements de L lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

« Excité et doux ?! Hum... » .

Elle se laissa faire tout en continuant ses actions, ses caresses, puis elle lui chuchota : « tu aimes bien les desserts non? moi aussi.. » alors elle attrapa de la chantilly qui attendait gentiment sur la table à coté, décidant que son pull allait gêner elle lui retira avec une lenteur inconsidérée et lui mit de cette sucrerie sur son torse qu'elle s'empressa de lécher sans quitter son regard. L était étonné, très étonné mais sans qu'elle ne put l'apercevoir seul Light aurait pu le remarquer . Misa avait eu une merveilleuse idée même si celui-ci aurait bien aimé y goûter. Il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir quand Misa passait sa langue sur son torse, une sensation des plus étranges mais surtout dans l'extrême du mot adoré! Cette sensation était si intense qu'il sentit son sexe ne plus en pouvoir de tant de sensualité que son pénis se redressa instantanément ! Misa était toujours entrain de déguster le met qu'elle mangeait avec attention, mais une pression se fit sentir vers son bas ventre alors elle détourna son regard de ses yeux pour les laisser descendre et elle vit que son sexe était en éveil. Alors elle le retourna de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui, mais en continuant de le lécher de sa langue sensuelle, celle-ci avança vers la fin de ses abdos pour se retrouver sur son pénis.

Arrivée à son but, elle taquina son gland comme si cela était une glace, une glace sucrée, délicieuse, et excitante, elle le prit à pleine bouche et commença à faire quelques va-et-vient, L gémissait de plaisir mais Misa trouva que quelque chose n'allait pas alors elle alla de plus en plus vite, c'est là que son amant dans un pur cri délivré se vida dans sa bouche. Quand L eut fini d'enlever le short de Misa qui le dérangeait affreusement, il pouvait ressentir au toucher le fin tissu de sa culotte. Lui aussi le dérangeait. Il trouva qu'elle portait trop d'habits assez difficiles à enlever en plus de ça ! Ça avait tendance à l'agacer alors en un seul geste il la lui arracha. Puis la retourna de façon à être sur elle et lui mordilla l'oreille en lui chuchotant. Aussitôt reprenant le dessus il lui mordit les lèvres externes. Tout en dégrafant le soutien gorge de Misa, ses seins furent compressés contre le torse musclé de L, dans un autre mouvement il décida de la pénétrer en pratiquant des mouvements de bassin qui s'accélérèrent de plus en plus vite. Il sentait le cœur de Misa s'accélérer de plus et dans un souffle elle poussa un gémissement.

Misa sentait L la pénétrer de plus en plus loin, leurs corps étaient dans un effort physique tellement fort qu'elle poussa un cri de jouissance absolu suivi d'un orgasme dont elle le remercia avec un baiser horriblement sauvage. Misa se prenait très bien au jeu et donnait du meilleur qu'elle pouvait .Il fut content de satisfaire sa partenaire même si il voulait lui faire subir bien plus qu'un seul cri de jouissance tellement fort qu'on risquerait de les entendre, et non pas un seul mais plusieurs orgasmes! Alors il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine et la compressa délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit plus bas pour atteindre sa belle poitrine. Il en mordilla le bout ce qui lui fit de nouveau pousser un cri aussi fort que le précédent. Pendant que L faisait l'amour à sa concubine et goûtait ses tétons, les commissaires continuaient toujours l'enquête, Matsuda quant à lui ne trouvait rien de nouveau, il en avait marre alors il décida d'aller changer d'air pour se revigorer. Le jeune commissaire continuait sa route, mais plus loin il entendit comme des halètements, trouvant ceci suspect il décida d'aller voir. Cela provenait d'une chambre, il s'approcha et de la porte entrouverte il entendit des hurlements.

Il accourut dans la chambre dans un énorme fracas mais fut stoppé net par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. L et Misa se stoppèrent aussitôt regardant Matsuda surpris. Pris en pleine action ! Ils avaient vraiment honte de ce qu'ils venaient de se produire ne pensant que jamais personne n'aurait été au courant. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux .Matsuda rouge de honte devant un tel spectacle resta sans voix .Leurs temps de réaction terminé, Misa poussa un cri et ordonna à Matsuda de sortir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt ! les deux amants se regardèrent sans rien rajouter et s'habillèrent au plus vite. Tant dis que le jeune policier resté derrière la porte tentant de garder son sang froid, il ré-ouvrit la porte et s'exclama.

\- Misa-misa a trompé Light pour L ! C'est impossible ! Je rêve ! cria t-il comme s'il voulait que tout le monde soit au courant.  
\- Mais tais-toi !  
\- en plus ils sont synchronisés ! je n'y crois pas ! je dois tout de suite prévenir Light ! dit t-il affolé.  
-Non je t'en supplie ne le fais pas ! dit-elle en se jetant à ses pieds.  
\- hum.. ajouta-t-il en retenant la porte devant Mastuda.  
\- Non! je dois le prévenir, désolé Misa-Misa mais vous venez de trahir Light ! je pensais que vous l'aimiez vraiment moi! dit-il toujours affolé. L laissez moi passer! je dois le faire !  
\- Mais..Matsuda.. J'aime Light !.. L détourna le regard, ceci n'est qu'une lamentable erreur.., dit-elle le regard mouillé et vide.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en vous entendant pourtant.. je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, L ne s'opposa pas au faite qu'il veuille sortir le laissant partir alors que Misa surprise que L ne fit rien pour le retenir.  
Misa le retint par sa manche et ajouta : Je te jure ! que ce n'était pas notre intention.. C'est juste une stupide et lamentable erreur ! sur cette dernière phrase elle éclata en sanglots et tomba sur les genoux.

L regardait la scène sans état d'âme puis s'accroupit auprès de Misa. Il savait que Light se foutait éperdument que Misa le trompe vu qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais Misa elle devait sûrement lui en vouloir même si ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, elle aurait très bien pu le repousser si elle n'était pas du même avis que lui!

-Misa ...

Misa resta impassible mais les larmes lui coulaient toujours sur les joues même si on aurait dit qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien.. D'un coup elle se leva et d'une dernière phrase « vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je subis ! » elle disparut on ne sait où. L ne dit rien . Il fallait s'attendre à ça c'était obligé ! inévitable ! L sentait le 2ème orage beaucoup plus violent arriver à la vitesse grand V . Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit ... il allait en baver... mais vraiment souffrir, ça il en était très conscient, il l'avait voulu quelque part.. Matsuda eut beaucoup de peine pour Misa car la voir comme ça.. de la pitié voila ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait que garder tout ceci pour lui, il ne le pourrait pas, alors d'un pas nonchalant il partit rejoindre les autres et prévenir Light dans un coin discret jugeant que sa vie privée ne regardait en aucun cas les confrères. Light afficha un air choqué puis s'en alla les retrouver pour des informations, quant à Matsuda il rejoignit les autres muet..  
Oui Light était choqué il ne jouait pas la comédie, mais choqué par le comportement de L, lui qui n'avait jamais osé utiliser de pareilles méthodes.. Tout en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle quelque peu bouleversante. Il retrouva L, seul assis sur un lit, et le regard vide, regardant Light rentrer dans sa chambre. Il ne lui dit rien , se contentant de le regarder. Il avait compris sa méthode et dans le but de provoquer Light et de posséder le Death note. Oui bien sur Misa avait emporté son Death note sous la demande de L avant de le retrouver pour la 2ème fois avec elle quand ils eurent leur rendez-vous dans la chambre.. Misa n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'il eut l'idée de s'emparer de son Death note . Sous les circonstances de sa sortie elle en avait oublié l'existence du cahier complètement chamboulée par le faite qu'elle eut trompé son amant.

Light s'approcha dangereusement de L et dit avec un sourire non dissimulé : Pauvre Misa..

\- Ce n'est pas que Misa soit triste qui risque de me mettre en colère.. tu sais.. c'est plutôt le fait que tu as abusé d'elle pour obtenir ce qui est mien. Alors maintenant, tu as le Death note, je suis en état de faiblesse.. Mais tu n'as toujours aucune preuve.. Que comptes-tu faire ?!  
\- ... tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire ce que je compte faire maintenant que je possède le chose la plus importante à tes yeux ? Si je te le dis ce serait bien trop facile mon cher Kira .  
Light : Oh mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises tes plans.. ce ne serait plus amusant sinon.. je préfère le découvrir.. ça en sera encore plus palpitant.  
\- Qu'attends tu de moi alors, vu que tu n'obtiendras rien de satisfaisant de ma part ?  
-J'attends... que ce jeu... soit des plus amusants..  
-Light tu peux toujours attendre mais ce jeu est bientôt terminé si tu ne fais rien tu perdras plus vite que tu ne le penses..  
-Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.. il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui glissa : j'ai toujours su très bien jouer..  
-Ce que tu dis là est vrai... Malheureusement..  
Light lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et ajouta : Mais c'est que tu sais te défendre..  
L repoussa Light quand celui-ci lui lécha l'oreille, non pas qu'il trouvait ça désagréable au contraire mais plutôt qu'il ne devait plus commêttre 2 fois la même erreur  
\- humf tant pis pour toi.. l'occasion ne se représentera pas.. tu risques de mourir avant, dit-il impassible de son sourire si sadique.  
-Mais oui Light continue de me provoquer !  
-Mmh Mais c'est que tu en redemandes.. déposant un baiser, puis plusieurs dans son cou.

Ça n'allait pas Light recommençait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête il n'avait d'autre choix que de.. soudainement il lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le mit à terre.  
Light se releva et ajouta : Mais c'est la grande révolte, puis il revint à son endroit initial : le cou de L.

\- Hm je crois plutôt que tu en redemandes Light, lui dit t-il calmement en se levant de son lit.  
Light était occupé avec ce cou d'un grand délice et ne répondit que : Non je n'en redemande pas.. il marqua une pause et chuchota : je l'exige. De ces mots son souffle chatouilla son jouet chéri.  
L regarda Light un peut surpris par autant d'acharnement et lui répondit : - _Light ... tu es vraiment fou !_

\- Une graine de folie est toujours bonne pour ceci.

Sur ces mots il se jeta littéralement sur lui et lui ôta son pantalon tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque. L le repoussa instantanément retenant son pantalon de la main droite et mit sa main gauche sur la bouche Light comme pour l'interdire d'aller plus loin. Light n'y croyait pas, comment pouvait-il le repousser?! Lui ! Light Yagami Le nouveau Dieu de cette ère, Le tueur de ce siècle ! L remarqua que Light n'en revenait pas. Il se prenait vraiment pour un Dieu se qui l'agaçait assez.

\- Tu savais mon plan n'est-ce pas ? Et le fait que Matsuda passe par là n'était pas un simple hasard.

Light ne répondit pour seule réponse un simple sourire. L ne répondit rien dégageant Light et se levant s'apprêtant à partir quand .. ! Light le retint par le bras et l'envoya violemment contre le mur, commençant à l'embrasser follement pour l'empêcher de crier. L fut encore plus surpris ! Il ne comptait tout de même pas le.. Il le poussa le mieux qu'il pouvait évitant ses nombreux baisers comme il le pouvait et quand celui-ci retenta de l'embrasser il lui mordilla la lèvre avec tellement de férocité qu'il en saigna. Light fut presque terrorisé et surpris par la rébellion de L, mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas de continuer malgré la douleur, il le prit plus fermement cette fois et l'emmena sur le lit. L mettait tout son poids pour empêcher Light de commettre un tel crime, il le regarda, le regard sombre mais pas affolé pour autant . Il était prêt à lui en faire baver le plus possible ! L commençait à l'énerver sérieusement alors d'un geste vif il le prit de force, et il l'attacha grâce à des bouts d'oreiller qu'il avait déchiré d'acharnement avec ses dents. Il le regarda faire et se détacha facilement, Light n'avait pas très bien calculé la situation sur ce coup-ci ! Franchement comme si L le plus grand détective du monde n'était pas capable de détacher ces vulgaires bouts d'oreiller déchirés. Il recula de plus en plus au fond du lit. Light s'énerva et pour qu'il arrête enfin de bouger il lui fila un crochet du droit dans le ventre et prit des menottes qu'il avait dans ses poches. L se plia sous la douleur assez violente et remarquant que son compagnon l'avait attaché au lit il gigota encore plus le regardant maladroitement.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?  
Light baissa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, « Tu crois ?! »

L dévia son regard sachant pertinemment qu'il était des plus sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas partir attaché à son lit ! Que faire dans une telle situation ? Light ne voulait plus perdre de temps comme la dernière fois, il lui arracha son pantalon et son pull, et commença à le mordre et en lui laissant quelques marques rouges, traces de son envie qu'il ne maintenait plus, pas comme la dernière fois. L n'en revenait pas d'une telle vulgarité et ne laissant pas light continuer plus longtemps son plaisir même si celui-ci était menotté aux mains seulement.. il se replia sur lui même et repoussant Light avec ses jambe.

-Toute résistance est inutile.. Tu devrais le savoir depuis.

Puis il lui descendit le caleçon pour enfin lui attacher les chevilles au pied du lit. Il se sentit très mal à l'aise et même si il ne pouvait faire plus aucun mouvement il se jeta à son cou et le lui mordit comme un chien enragé, ne lâchant pas prise sentant le sang chaud de sa « proie » couler le long de leurs corps, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire violer bien gentiment ! Light souffrait, son cou le brûlait mais tout ceci rendait cela encore plus intense, ce liquide rouge le rendait bestial et fou comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge, la douleur, le plaisir, la souffrance, l'envie tout ça étaient regroupés et n'étaient plus qu'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il se déshabilla très vite et dans le même état il commença à le sucer, ce qui fit éjaculer son esclave. L y éprouvait énormément de plaisir mais surtout du malaise il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre son agresseur, il était attaché comme un esclave ! Oui c'est ça ! l'esclave sexuel de Light, voilà à quoi il l'avait résigné ! Il en avait marre de continuer à se sentir si soumis et honte à lui de se faire violer par Light Yagami ! Il fallait continuer à se défendre même si il avait l'impression que la souffrance l'excitait encore plus ... n'aurait t-il donc aucune autre solution? il devait réfléchir, oui mais vite ! il le repoussa bougeant dans tous les sens.

\- Light ! Je pourrais porter plainte !  
-Mais je t'en pris vas y, tu n'as pas de preuves.. c'est ta parole contre la mienne.. et c'est moi le mineur de plus, devant un juge..  
\- Soit. Cependant...

Il se colla à lui en le mordant le vidant de son sang à mesure où il lui faisait infliger ses souffrances et en profita pour planter ses griffes dans son dos lui arrachant sauvagement la peau.

\- Hum L.. je suis à un tel point d'extase que tout ceci ne m'atteint plus.

De ces mots il lui écarta violemment les jambes à lui en déboîter les hanches et le pénétra avec hardeur, ainsi ses va-et-vient n'allaient pas de plus en plus vite ils étaient déjà au plus fort des coups de rein de Light. Heureusement L faisait éprouver plus de plaisir qu'autre chose à Light ! Ça n'allait pas, mais pas du tout du tout ! Il transpirait à en perdre haleine et toute cette sensation, ce désir c'est comme s'ils n'existaient plus, même si L était plus troublé et crispé que détendu il se devait d'admettre que Light faisait très bien l'amour ! Il était recouvert de sang et ses draps aussi, il passait ses mains sur le corps abîmé de Light mais... L en avait vraiment marre ! Et repensa à quelque chose de bien pire ! Mais Light allait-il aussi l'apprécier ? Vraiment ? il se pencha sur le côté et sortit de sous son lit une chose que Light n'aurait sûrement pas imaginé ! Mais que faisait t-il avec un « truc » pareil dans ses affaires ?  
L était très surprenant ! Il le sortit sans aucun sourire sadique, il l'agita sous son nez, et sans aucune hésitation il le dressa devant lui et l'abattit sur le dieu de ce nouveau monde d'une violence inconsidérée ! Son fouet avait claqué sur sa peau raisonnant dans toute la pièce. L y allait fort et Light se demandait s'il n'avait pas cédé à la démence.. après tout ce viol l'avait peut-être choqué psychiquement. Mais.. cela n'avait affecté en rien son acte et après tout.. Il l'avait déjà mutilé et mordu à de multiples endroits, il en avait eu l'habitude alors ce n'est pas ses malheureux coups de fouet qui auraient pu le stopper, son adrénaline ne lui faisait sentir rien (ou presque) depuis un bon moment déjà, et son envie trop retenue depuis la « dernière fois » le démangeait toujours sérieusement.. Il lui en fallait plus alors il donna des coups de reins encore plus puissants et rapides que les précédents si cela en était encore possible; il était fatigué.. Mais l'ardeur et ses hormones l'empêchaient de reculer et de s'arrêter, ils l'obligeaient à continuer car il se exigeait. L continuait ses coups de fouets, plus il le frappait plus il y allait fort, rien à faire ! Light ne renoncerait pas même devant la douleur !  
Au contraire il aime ça plus qu'autre chose, L fuyant le plaisir et l'envie de se laisser aller, tout ceci était un vrai supplice pour lui . Il le repoussa violemment, Light ne se serait attendu à une force pareille de la part de son amant et se cogna la tête sur le rebord du lit du sang coula sur son magnifique visage .C'était trop érotique à son goût que son cœur battait la chamade. Kira ne pouvait plus bouger, n'entendait rien, ne ressentait rien.. il était perdu.. dans le néant, seul du sang avançait sur ses joues, comme le bruit indécent de l'horloge du soir qui retentit la nuit tombée, ce sang.. son sang avançait, il sentait son cœur battre en ses tempes, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la conscience, il commençait à sombrer et n'entendait rien.. L trouva Light bizarre.. ça lui faisait presque peur, avait t-il enfin compris ? Ou bien l'aurait t-il tué ? Il le regarda quelques minutes puis sans attendre plus longtemps chercha quelque chose pour se libérer des accessoires fétiches de Light. C'était le moment ou jamais!.  
Light impuissant ne bougeait pas, n'entendait rien, comme s'il était dans le coma, mais il savait qu'il était réveillé, néanmoins il le suggérait .. la seule chose qu'il réussissait à sentir ou plutôt.. ressentir était ce liquide chaud.. qui coulait toujours le long de sa nuque et continuait à sortir. "Le calme (néant) avant la tempête"il ne saisissait aucune douleur, juste.. ce sang qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Mais où étaient ces maudites clefs?! il réfléchissait tellement au point qu'il en oubliait que Light était là , mais il s'aperçut de sa présence que quand il sentit le sang de Light lui tomber dessus..  
il posa son regard sur lui et l'examina attentivement... Si light devait mourir il risquerait la prison et puis le fait que Light eut tenté de le violer ne tiendrait pas la route.. ce n'est pas son genre, personne ne le voit comme ça! Il réfléchissait longuement et décida par un sentiment plus profond qu'il ignorait à moitié de... l'aider! Il avança son visage du sien posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ouvrit la bouche tout en lui donnant de l'air, ce qu'on appelle du bouche à bouche, donc ! Light ne vivait plus que par ce sang qui roulait sur son corps. il se sentait peu à peu sombrer.. sentant son souffle s'en aller et son cœur ralentir. Mais c'est là qu'il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres, un souffle d'un frais sucré, ce souffle continuait sans cesse et il en recevait quelques bouffées..

il se surprit à reprendre peu à peu la sensation de ses mouvements.. Puis quand il en eut la force il commença à reprendre connaissance, il ouvrit les yeux lourdement et vit L au dessus de lui, entrain de pratiquer une respiration artificielle pour le réanimer. Light en profita encore quelques instants, il ne se sentait pas encore de taille à lui parler après ce qu'il lui avait fait.. il lui sauvait la vie, alors qu'il était son ennemi juré, l'assassin de ce monde, quelqu'un de cruel et sans morale. Il voulait pourtant l'avoir, et une peine qu'il ne rembourserait pas en prison.. une peine de.. mort, l'impardonnable. Et pourtant après tout ceci.. il le sauvait ? Que se passait t-il dans la tête de L ? il perdait la tête ou bien ... ? Tout ceci n'était pas logique ! sauver son violeur ? Ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiments que l'on ressent à ce moment là , mais plutôt de la haine et une envie crucialr de le voir mort, tandis que lui le préférait vivant? Il semait le doute en Light et s'en doutait, à croire qu'il savait à la perfection ce qu'il faisait ! Quand il sentit que son « amant-ennemi » reprenait vie il détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes , et le fixa plongeant dans son regard.  
Light s'exprima d'une voix faible mais pourtant il essaya tant bien que mal de parler avec douceur, ..L.. . Merci..

-Tu étais trop pathétique Light... ce n'est que de la pitié.

Light se releva très doucement et ne moucha mot il commença à se rhabiller en cherchant ses vêtements dans toute la chambre. L avait t-il réussi à faire changer Light d'avis ? il le regarda faire puis regarda ses menottes puis le regarda... Bien sur il ne pouvait se r'habiller attaché ! Ça lui était impossible. Raito continuait, doucement du moins car il était épris de vertiges. Lorsqu'il alla passer le seuil de la porte il regarda longuement la poignée où était posée sa main, hésitant longuement il ne pipait mot puis au dernier moment il farfouilla dans la poche de son jean et sans se retourner les lança à L en ajoutant- comme seul au revoir : T _iens.. Je suis désolé.._ c'est dernier mots furent à peine audibles mais L avait entendu. L fut surpris que Light eut aussi radicalement changé ! serait-ce à cause du coup qu'il se prit à la tête ? néanmoins il attrapa les clefs comme il put et se libéra de ces objets de torture et s'habilla enfin, il était songeur de tous les événements qui s'étaient passés. Il était tétanisé par le comportement de Light ! C'était tout simplement choquant ! Il resta dans sa chambre puis regarda l'heure.. il était tout de même 3h23 et 36 secondes du matin ! Il fallait qu'il aille dormir même si tous ces événements l'empêcheraient de passer une bonne nuit .Light repensait encore et encore à tout ça, tout en rejoignant sa chambre, son esprit était tourmenté il ne pouvait pas le nier et pourquoi donc? Son ennemi qui devait le tuer, qu'il devait tuer, avait inversé la donne.. soudain le vertige lui parvint, perdant pied il s'assit dans le couloir et attendit de reprendre des forces et de retrouver une santé mentale claire.

-Le lendemain matin- L rentra dans le salon avec d'énormes cernes, il marchait lentement il était évident de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, qu'il avait consacré à réfléchir à ses sentiments et son geste qu'il a fait envers Light. En claire tout ceci le tourmentait sérieusement! Il traîna jusqu'au canapé où il s'écroula dessus et prit sa position favorite il commanda comme tous les matins une part de gâteau qu'il attendit avec impatience. Quand celui-ci arriva il ne pût remarquer, toujours trop perturbé par tous les événements de la veille que Misa s'était introduite dans la pièce qui était déserte auparavant .Misa était arrivée et l'ambiance lourde se propagea dans la pièce comme si un enterrement avait eu lieu, elle n'osa rien dire mais elle voulait reparler de cette nuit où...  
elle avait trahi Light pour.. lui. La gêne était omniprésente en ce lieu, mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair quoique ça allait être difficile. L tourna le regard qui était fixé depuis le début sur son gâteau s'apercevant de la présence de Misa, il la regarda l'air blasé et ne dit rien, reposa son lourd regard sur son gâteau -chéri ? - l'atmosphère, des plus lourdes sachant que Misa lui parlerait obligatoirement de Light ! Alors que celui ci n'en avait pas le moins du monde envie de l'avoir comme sujet de conversation ou autre d'ailleurs. Misa n'avait pas le moindre du monde envie de parler de cela avec lui, mais, elle se dit qu'il arborerait le sujet un jour ou l'autre et mieux valait maintenant que plus tard. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui, avec une certaine gêne, et aborda le sujet: elle était face à son dos, elle debout et lui assis.

\- L.. je voudrais.. te parler, finit-elle par lâcher .

Il ne pouvait éviter l'inévitable, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait savoir il lui répondit par pure politesse et non par envie : oui ?

\- C'est à propos de la nuit dernière.  
\- Oui... je t'écoute.  
\- Bah.. j'sais pas trop comment dire ça.. mais.. même si c'était super.. cette relation ne peut continuer..  
\- Je le sais bien Misa, depuis que cette relation à commencé entre nous je savais que ça finirait mal.

Misa eut comme un rictus.. enfin, plutôt un réflexe, toujours derrière lui elle tomba à genoux et répondit :

\- Si tu le dis.

L ne comprit pas ou plutôt ne voulut pas comprendre il la regarda s'écrouler sur le sol, ces mots de la dernière fois l'avaient affecté et il eut du mal à le digérer mais pour autant il poursuivit mais d'une voix plus douce : - Misa ? qu'y a t-il ?

\- Hum.. le L enfin.. le gentil. Tu sais j'ai couché avec toi pas par pure tristesse je t'apprécie énormément tu sais, et je suis venue te dire que continuer était impossible, pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie.. mais parce que j'aime Light.. Mais toi, j'ignore le pourquoi tu as fini avec moi, peut-être par pure pitié.. sa voix fut presque inaudible tellement la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler.

\- Misa ce n'est rien, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup mais dans la vie il y a des choses qui arrivent, on ne sait trop pourquoi. Il ne faut rien regretter et arrêter de dire toutes ces choses ignobles que tu te convaincs d'avoir fait. Ce qui s'est passé est juste une erreur de parcours rien de plus. Ressaisis toi, tout n'est pas terminé.

Misa se répéta tout bas , une erreur de parcours, une erreur de parcours. Et ajouta à l'intention de L d'un sourire faussé : T'as raison ! après tout si je n'avais pas fait cette erreur je l'aurait sûrement regretté tôt ou tard..

\- Peut être bien.. dis moi Misa, que trouves tu de si spécial à Light ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu aimes Light ? en est-tu réellement sûre ? Tu ne lui trouves rien et tu prétends l'aimer, es-tu entrain de me dire que rien ne t'attire chez lui !? demandait t-il choqué et confus.

Misa en fut presque amusé du comportement de L mais retint son rire et dit : Oui je l'aime, et pourtant je ne lui trouve rien, tu sais.. aimer quelqu'un ce n'est pas seulement le trouver intelligent beau ou drôle, quand tu aimes quelqu'un c'est éprouver le besoin d'être toujours avec lui, en sa compagnie, se sentir bien quand il sourit, se sentir mal lorsqu'il est triste, et surtout pouvoir l'aimer même s'il ne partage pas ce sentiment.. juste être heureux de son bonheur.. quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Il ne dit rien repensant à ses propos . Qu'il trouvait assez étrange voir même grotesque ! Puis après un long silence qu'il brisa, il déclara à Misa. « _C'est ta définition de l'amour ?_ »

Misa ria et sur une touche d'ironie dit : - Je n'ai pu trouver mieux, il faut croire que je ne peux décrire ce que j'éprouve pour Light que comme ça..

L se retourna et croisant ses bras se reposant dessus il la regarda longuement une incompréhension immense dans son regard, la détaillant intensément puis répondit : - Hum ta perception de l'amour est bien passive.

Misa ne pipa mot, et L reprit : - tu veux son bonheur à n'importe quel prix, mais tu ne veux pas pour autant rester avec lui, sortir, l'embrasser... comme tout les autres couples.

Misa répondit aussitôt,Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, je l'aime tel qu'il est, je n'attends rien de lui.. juste son bonheur...

\- Son bonheur... c'est plus un amour fraternel, ce que tu me décris., et l'amour le vrai ?  
\- L'amour le vrai ! Haha.. ne me fais pas rire! Il n'existe pas.

Il ne répliqua pas à la dernière phrase de Misa qui l'avait irrité .Une chose était sure et il l'avait compris . Tout ceci ne pouvait continuer encore longtemps comme ça. La partie devait se terminer. Ce jeu , cette façon de procéder aussi malsaine. Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir autrui par sa faute. Misa en avait eu assez comme ça. À quoi bon espérer une autre solution ? Il n'y en avait aucune, il n'en était plus capable... Il se leva brusquement, observé en silence sous le regard de Misa, il quitta la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle pensa qu'elle avait du le vexer à cause de cette « dispute » si je puis dire, sur l'amour.  
Misa avait mal compris et resta perplexe. L traversant le long corridor espérant ne pas croiser Raito. Tout sauf lui ! Tout était si, silencieux un peu trop même. Pour la première fois il trouva que la distance du salon avec sa chambre fut très longue. Il savait à 100% que Light était Kira, et il était en possession du **Death note** , et ça Light le savait pertinemment et n'a rien tenté pour le reprendre. Il connaissait le nom et prénom de Kira, il ne lui restait qu'à l'écrire dans le Death note .D'après Light si il le tuait il mourrait à son tour, si c'était le sacrifice d'une seule personne pour sauver des millions d'humains, il était prêt à le faire ! Mais autre chose de plus profond, en lui l'en empêchait. Sachant que la nuit dernière il aurait pu le laisser agoniser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Mais il l'a sauvé, pourquoi ?

pourquoi l'avait t-il sauvé d'une mort certaine !? Et le changement radical de Raito quand celui-ci l'avait secouru aurait t-il compris que ce qu'il faisait était mal ? il avait énormément de mal à y croire.. Le fait que ses excuses étaient sincères le troubla d'avantage. Il y avait deux possibilités, la 1ère qu'il eut compris que vouloir dominer le monde était une pure folie ou bien, 2èment le coup qu'il s'était pris sur la tête lui avait fait changer de comportement pour une durée limitée. la 2ème option était la plus crédible des deux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre posant sa main sur la poignée, d'un geste vif l'ouvrit et s'y introduit. La chambre était remplie de souvenirs encore trop frais dans sa tête. Tout était quasiment clair, le fait d'avoir agit aussi généreusement, non le mot est trop faible, beaucoup trop faible !

Sauver un criminel qui a tué sans pitié des millions de personnes et qui est prêt à sacrifier ses proches pour arriver à sa fin n'a plus rien d'humain, et ne mérite en aucun cas la vie ! Si il devait laisser Light en vie il s'amuserait avec lui, le menaçant avec ses chantages auxquels il serait forcé de se plier ! Non ça jamais ! Son acte est du à un seul sentiment… celui qu'il redoutait le plus et que Light semblait bien trop intelligent, c'était si facile pour lui de gagner si il s'était aperçu avant lui même des sentiments de L. Il sortit le **Death Note** de sa cachette. Il l'ouvrit lentement et il prit le stylo qui se trouvait sur sa table. Il devait mourir, il le méritait, tout était de sa faute. Il regrettait tant de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.. Prenant une page encore vierge il y inscrit un nom, il prit tout son temps -comme quoi les secondes sont importantes-, et profitait de chaque minute qu'il restait à vivre. Soudain un cœur s'arrêta si brusquement de battre, la sensation que l'on espère ne jamais ressentir, la panique, la peur de mourir, de ne plus jamais rire, pleurer, réfléchir, penser, rêver...  
Un corps tomba lourdement au sol dans une fraction de seconde, la seconde qui suivit il se retrouva à terre ses yeux se fermant lentement. Ainsi, tout était fini, plus aucun espoir même si il avait triché. La partie était enfin terminée, comme il se dut, pas forcément justement.

Light était dans sa chambre fixant le plafond, la tête posée sur ses bras le regard vide, déluré de but, maintenant tout était fini.. il avait gagné, face à son ennemi de toujours, Ryuk était venu le lui annoncer, entré dans sa chambre sans joie ni douleur comme un shinigami annonçant une mort de plus dans le monde des humains, ainsi l'avait t-il récité : Lawliet mort ce soir par sa main. Light dans un premier lieu avait ri à s'en perdre l'âme ayant gagné, il s'en était dignement réjoui.. enfin dignement.. un rire sarcastique.. n'est pas angélique et pouvait détruire sa couverture si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, mais sur le moment il n'en avait eu rien à faire. Mais plus le temps passa plus ce rire ne signifiait plus rien...

il s'était tu maintenant toujours rivé sur un ciel blanc, il ne réfléchissait plus, comme le bruit sourd avant une tempête, là où vous sentiez flotter avant de dépérir dans une mort certaine, comme un drogué ayant pris une dose de cock, littéralement.. il planait ! Était t-il heureux?! sûrement.. mais non, en fin de compte, il se dit qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup, voir trop de choses à accomplir. Des ennemis face à cette nouvelle ère il en restait encore sur son chemin il en était sûr.. Mais ce dont il était également sûr c'est qu'il gagnerait de nouveau.. Misa l'ayant rejoint après que Ryuk eu fait les nouvelles, elle s'approcha de lui, et au creux de son torse où elle se blottit, elle regarda ce ciel, -quoi que superficiel- Light ayant repris une lueur de confiance en soi face à cette avenir qui l'attend.

\- Misa, tu as très bien joué ton rôle.  
\- Et toi tu l'as joué à la perfection !

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce OS était assez divertissant !**_

 _ **Excusez-moi pour les fautes et les phrases bien trop longues,**_

 _ **mais je ne ferais aucune modification. (sauf si une Beta-lectrice se manifeste !)**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez toujours me donner vos impressions.**_

 _ **A bientôt. xoxo**_


End file.
